Let's Make Believe
by SpunkRansom225
Summary: Bella and Jacob spend a night together as husband and wife. M for sexual content and foul language


"I'm supposed to be meeting my husband here. The reservation is under Black," Bella says to the hostess of Seattle's Metropolitan Grill. The woman scans her list quickly and then looks back at Bella with a smile. "Oh, yes. Your husband got here about five minutes ago. Right this way, Mrs. Black." Giselle, her nametag reads, gestures for Bella to follow her towards the back of the restaurant and it's then that Bella sees Jacob sitting near a window. He smiles and waves when he sees her and she smiles back. The hostess walks away when they get to the table and Jacob stands.

"Hi, honey." He kisses her cheek and pulls out her chair.

"How was your day?"

She sighs and leans back, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "So freaking tiring. Those kindergarteners are so hyper." Jacob laughs. "Are they swaying you away from wanting kids?"

"Of course not. I told you when I chose you that I was going to have your babies and I'm keeping to that promise."

"Good," he says eyeing her lovingly.

Their waiter comes by and asks if they're ready to order. "Shoot," Bella says and picks up her menu. Jacob takes it out of her hand and gives their orders to their server, making sure to order the chicken parmesan for Bella. The waiter walks away and Bella smiles and tucks some hair behind her ear.

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" she asks jokingly.

"I sure do." She crosses her arms and raises a brow. "So you know my favorite food. Big deal. Other husbands know way more about their wives than that."

He leans forward and she leans in too. "I know you like when I do that thing with my tongue. You know, when I flick it against your––"

"Jake!"

He leans back to sit normally while he laughs. "Well you asked what I knew about you." She's laughing too when she says, "That is not restaurant appropriate talk; we're in public."

"Okay, okay." He holds his hands up in surrender and thanks the waiter when he returns with their food. "Looks good," Bella says, eyeing Jacob's steak. She reaches over with her fork and tries to break off a piece but Jacob swats her hand. "Shoo," he says. Bella huffs and opens her mouth in mock offense. "I cannot believe you wouldn't share your steak with me."

"You've got your favorite meal right there. Hush, cry baby."

"Pfft, whatever. I don't want any of your food anyway." Bella stabs at her chicken and Jacob lets out an over exaggerated sigh. "Here, you drama queen," he says offering her the meat on his fork. She grins and leans toward him, eating it smugly. "Mmm, so good. Thank you, I love you."

"Mhmm, sure. You just use me for food."

"Don't forget that I also use you to get to Embry. He's so dreamy." Jacob rolls his eyes. "Just finish telling me about work."

They each talk about their days while they finish their meals. Bella moans over her chicken parmesan which leaves Jacob fidgeting in his seat at the sounds. When Bella notices the effect she's having on him, she exaggerates her moaning and Jake shoots a pleading look towards her. She stabs a green bean onto her fork and swivels her tongue around it to get it into her mouth.

Jacob slams his fork down. "Check!"

...

His lips are all over her as they stumble into the elevator. She stretches her neck to see the buttons over his shoulder and presses seven. "Oh god, Jake," she breathes out as he licks from her collarbone to her jaw. He nibbles on her earlobe and she claws at the back of his neck moaning in ecstasy. The elevator dings and he grabs her ass, hitches her onto his hips and walks them out of the elevator to the apartment.

Bella's back slams into the door and Jacob shifts her over to his right hip as he digs in his pockets for his keys. He tries his best to open the door but Bella is distracting him by sucking on his neck. "Bells, if you want me to get this door open, I'm going to need you to stop that for a second."

She doesn't stop, only sucks harder and reaches her hand down to the bulge in his pants and gives a gentle squeeze. The keys drop from Jacob's hands as he groans. "Bella, I swear I will have sex with you in this freaking hallway."

She giggles and climbs off of him onto the floor and retrieves the keys, and opens the door. They kick off their shoes and she turns to him. "I don't think the old woman across the hall would like that very much. You know she always––" Bella doesn't get to finish because Jacobs lips are on hers again. He slams the door behind her and picks her up again and walks down the hallway past the many pictures of the two of them and to the couch. He sits down with her on top of him and yanks off his jacket, flinging it somewhere in the living room. "You have on too many clothes," he says to Bella. He grabs the top of her button down and rips it down the middle. Buttons fly everywhere. "Damn it, Jake. I liked that shirt."

"I'll buy you another one," he says, sliding her right sleeve off. She slips the left side off and his hands are instantly all over her. The first place they go are her breasts. He undoes her bra and they kiss as he kneads one breast in his hand while the other hand massages her butt. Bella moans as Jacob slips his tongue into her mouth. She revels in his taste and tugs at the bottom of his shirt, signaling that she wants it off. They break apart for a second as he pulls the shirt over his head.

Her hands go to his abs and she moves them up and down his torso, then around to his shoulders and grips and she begins rocking her hips back and forth. "Fuck that's good," Jake moans at the friction she's creating. He takes her left breast into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it and sucks on her nipple.

"I want you so bad," she whispers in his ear.

"You have me."

Bella climbs off his lap and Jacob groans at the loss of her body… until she lowers herself to her knees and unbuckles his pants. "Bells, you don't have to."

"But I want to, Jacob. You're my husband, let me do this for you." She tugs at the bottom of his jeans and he lifts his hips so she can pull them off of him. His boxers are next to go and she takes his manhood in her hands and takes him into her mouth. He hisses from the pleasure of her warm mouth around him. Her head starts moving back and forth as far as she can go and she pumps whatever she can't take in with her hand. A couple of minutes of this and Jacob is grunting and moaning up a storm. She can tell he's close. "I can't take it," he says. He pushes her away from his dick and pulls her on top of him again. "What's wrong? I know I've only done it a couple of times but I thought I was getting better."

"Believe me honey, you have. I just need to be inside you. Like now."

He unbuttons her pants and she kicks them off. He reaches for her underwear and she stops his hand and points seriously at him. "These were $30; don't you dare." He rolls his eyes as she slips her panties off. "Ready?"

She barely nods when he grabs around her waist and turns her so she's leaning on the cushions and slides into her from behind. She cries out from the feel of him and groans when he starts moving inside of her. He moves her hair to one side and kisses up and down her neck and then reaches around her and starts flicking at her nipple. "Mmm, oh god. Harder, Jake."

His ministrations on her chest continue as he speeds up and Bella can feel her orgasm building up. "Bells, I'm close."

"Ughh, me too." She reaches between her legs and begins rubbing her swollen clit. "Fuck, are you touching yourself?" He pounds into her harder and faster. "Oh, oh, yeah I am. I'm almost there."

Jacob licks behind her ear and pinches her nipple. Her thumb glides across her nub one last time before her climax crashes down on her. She yells out Jacobs name and that's when he comes inside her, biting down on her shoulder.

He collapses on top of her for a couple of seconds and then rolls onto his back onto the couch and pulls her into him. She kisses his sweaty chest. "I love you, Jacob. I'm glad I left Edward."

"I love you, honey. I'm glad too."

They fall asleep wrapped around each other.

...

In the morning, Bella wakes up to Jacob's ring tone. "Jake, your phone." He reaches an arm down and into his jeans and comes out with his phone. "Shit," he says as he reads his text message. Bella looks up from his chest. "What's wrong?" Jacob moves Bella off of him and sits up, throwing on his clothes. "I told Jenna I was helping Quil move some stuff from his grandfather's house into his new place. I was supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Oh," Bella says, feeling a wave of depression sweep over her. She gets up and walks to the bedroom and grabs her robe. When she gets back to the living room, Jacob already has on his shoes and jacket. She walks him to the door and they say their goodbyes. "I love you so much, Bells."

"I know."

"And I really am happy you chose me."

"Me too." They say the same thing every time and she always thinks the same thing. _I chose you too late, Jake._ He pulls her close to him and kisses her deeply. She sighs when he pulls away. "I don't know what I'll tell Jenna next week, but I promise I'll be here."

"Can't wait," she says. He pecks her lips before he walks away and she closes her door with tears in her eyes. She can never stop from crying when he leaves her to go home to his real wife; his _imprint_, Jenna. It hurts her to her core, but she only has herself to blame. If she had come to her senses earlier, they could've run away and he wouldn't be anywhere near La Push where _Jenna_ was visiting with her friends three years ago. She knows it's all her fault so she takes the weekly time she has with Jacob gladly. A fake marriage is better than nothing. As Bella goes to clean her living room, she wishes playing pretend as an adult was as fun as doing so as a child.


End file.
